Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a security box and, more particularly, to an improved structure for fitting a closure to the box and locking same securely in position on the box.
Description of the Prior Art
Security boxes of various types and descriptions have been known for many decades. More recently, various boxes have come on the market that provide for removing the doors or closures from the box, which doors or closures carry the closure locking arrangements. The doors or closures are fit into the opening into the box and the lock is activated to lock the doors or closures in place.
One such device includes inwardly facing slots about the opening such that one edge of the closure is inserted in the slot and shifted fairly deeply into the slot. The other part of the closure is then swung into place and shifted in a direction opposite the initial shifting so as to engage the edge of the closure opposite the initial edge behind a flange whereupon one or more locks can be activated to lock the closure to the box. This box has the disadvantage that it is possible to insert a tool between the closure and the edge of the box to pry the edge of the box outward to gain a purchase on the closure for releasing the closure from the box.
Another currently available device has a box with three outwardly facing channels and one inwardly facing channel, such that a closure having one planar edge and three inturned flanged edges can be assembled with the box by sliding the planar edge into the inwardly facing channel and dropping the three flanged edges into the outwardly facing channels. A lock is then activated to move a latch behind one channel to secure the closure to the box. In this particular type of box, once again, it is possible to pry the edge of the box away from the planar edge of the closure, thereby making it possible to remove the closure from the box. Also, it was possible to peel back the corner channels to gain access to the inner end of the flange on the closure and, thereby, pry the closure from the box.
There have been other boxes proposed, all of which suffer from one or more deficiencies in that they provided one or more weak edges between the closure and the box, which permit access of a tool whereupon the edge of the box near the closure can be peeled back to gain access to the contents of the box.